


“Friendship” Cuddles

by ilikecheesemaybe



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I’m pretty sure, Kissing, M/M, cocaine mentions, i think, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikecheesemaybe/pseuds/ilikecheesemaybe
Summary: It’s a late night for our Artful Dodgers.





	“Friendship” Cuddles

Bart looked up from his painting to observe his friend.

  
Christian was sleeping peacefully on the couch. His hair was a mess covering his eyes. On his upper lip were traces of the white death powder known as cocaine.

  
Bart couldn’t help but stare and think about how much he would like to hug him, to hold him, to be held by him, to kis-

No. Stop those thoughts, Bart. Why would someone like him be even vaguely interested in someone like you in that way. You both are merely friends. To let yourself even hope of an otherwise is a tragedy in the works.

  
Bart stood and walked from his easel. He retrieved a blanket from another room and placed it over Christian’s sleeping form softly. What kind of friend would he be if he let his friend catch a cold?

  
Before walking away to find his own sleeping area, or to set one up, he paused himself to move Christian’s hair out of his face.

  
This proved to be a terrible decision as before he could move away from his friend’s sleeping form, his hand was caught in an extremely tight hold by Christian’s own.

  
“What are you doing?” Christian growled. Bart’s eyes were wide with fear. His breath caught in his throat.

  
“I-I was s-simply making sure your hair didn’t bother you in your sleep.” Bart stuttered out, more breathily than his usual tone. Christian stared down at the artist.

  
“Right. Fine. Whatever” Christian sighs and lets go of his hold on Bart’s hand, “go back to sleep.”

  
Bart nods, still looking a bit shaken. He stands and starts to move around the building, shakily putting together a place to sleep.

  
Christian watched as the artist started his sleep endeavors. Something moved in his rarely used heart.

  
Perhaps it was how carefully Bart set everything in place. Perhaps it was how mindful Bart was in his endeavors. Perhaps it was just how nicely the street lights looked caught on him. Him and his eyes and his hair.

  
Christian scooted closer into the couch and opened his arms.

  
Christian, what are you doing? He won't accept. You look stupid. Why did you do th-

Bart slid into his arms before Christian could close his offer or doubt himself further.

  
Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Christian wondered if Bart could feel his heartbeat from being so close. He’s so close. Too close. Not close enough. Enough.

  
Ba-dum. Ba-dum. You’re just friends. Bart, calm down. He doesn’t like you romantically. Friends do this all the time. Why does this feel so intimate?

  
Bart turns himself around so that he was facing Christian.  
Christian looks at him. Into his eyes. Eyes that shine like diamonds. Brighter than the lights outside.

  
Closer. Not close enough. They were moving closer. Christian could feel Bart’s breath between them. Bart could count the individual eyelashes on Christian’s face.

  
Closer. Not close enough...

  
Just right.

  
Kissing.

Christian was kissing him. Or was he kissing Christian. It didn’t matter either way because they were kissing.

  
He’s so close. Bart, with his calm voice and careful hands, was close to him. So very close.

**Author's Note:**

> Vvvvvalidate me


End file.
